Christmas is a time for family
by disasterplay
Summary: Ianto Jones is spending Christmas eve alone as usual when there's an unexpected knock at his door. Fluffy Janto one shot about Christmas,please read and review.


_A/N This is both my first Janto fic and the first story i've wrote at all in quite a long time so I hope It's not too currently just a one-shot but I have some ideas to continue it so I might do that depending on feed references but nothing too I think thats all,Read and enjoy :) please review,constructive criticism is appreciated._

Ianto practically ran in to his flat to get away from the harsh winds, it was the evening of Christmas and the weather in Cardiff was certainly embracing the season. "Now all we need is snow'" he mused as he started to make himself a cup of his very best coffee.

They had all been given today through to Boxing Day off work, barring the end of the world of course and Ianto intended to make the most of it. He took his cup of coffee, grabbed a blanket and curled up on the sofa to watch a few Christmas movies. He sighed contently; the only thing that could make this better is if Jack were here cuddled up with him. He'd considered inviting him round but Jack always said he "wasn't a Christmas person "Jack never said why but Ianto always thought it must be because Christmas was a time for family and the only family Jack had to speak of (in this time anyway) was his daughter and grandson, who from what jack had said didn't want anything to do with the immortal man, his immortality being part of the reason.

Jack never even mentioned he had a daughter or grandson until a few months ago, and that was only because Ianto had awoke to Jack having a nightmare, it wasn't often jack had nightmares but when he did they were bad, the kind of nightmares where you thrash and shout and scream in your sleep, it always hurt Ianto when jack had one of his nightmares, because apart from wake him up and hold him and say soothing things Ianto knew there was nothing he could do to really take away the older man's pain. Anyway during this particular nightmare Ianto awoke to Jack squirming violently under the duvet and saying something about someone called Alice, it was one of his calmer nightmares but Ianto still woke him up and held him, after Jack had calmed down Ianto built up the courage to ask who Alice was, he didn't expect an answer, Jack never talked about his nightmares, hell it took him long enough to even let Ianto comfort him, Ianto never took it personally though, he knew Jack was scared of letting him in, scared of being seen as weak. But to his surprise this time Jack did reply, he told him all about Alice's mother, then Alice and then Steven and how Alice's mother had wanted to keep Jack away from Alice, just as Alice wanted to keep him away from Steven. At this news Ianto simply held jack closer and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, too dumbstruck by all this new information about his lover to know what to say.

Ianto pulled himself away from his thoughts and settled down again to watch another movie, he was determined to enjoy this night, no matter how much he wished his lover was here with him. Halfway through the movie Ianto heard a knock on this door, he got up to answer it, wondering who it was and what on earth they wanted on Christmas Eve. When Ianto opened the door he was shocked by what he saw ,Jack Harkness was standing at his door, A box of what appeared to be some kind of takeout food in one hand and a sprig of mistletoe in the other, Ianto continued to just stand there, his brain going at a million miles a minute.

"What don't I get a kiss?" Jack chuckled and smiled his trademark smile, looking pointedly at the mistletoe. Jacks voice pulled Ianto back to earth.

"Jack" He spluttered "What are you doing here? Has there been a rift alert, is it dangerous, has someone been hurt?" The words poured out of Ianto's mouth at a mile a minute.

"No, nothing like that" Said the man still standing in the doorway.

"Then what" asked the younger man, relieved there was no danger but still confused.

Jack looked down towards the floor ,the tone of his voice becoming slightly nervous "Well I've been thinking, I've spent enough Christmases alone and I though well, since Christmas is a time for family "He hesitated "you might like to spend it with me?" He finished, his voice becoming hopeful as he looked up and nervously ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Jack, of course I would" The younger man smiled "but what do you mean because Christmas is a time for family, we're not family" He finished, the confusion evident in his voice.

Jack looked down at the floor again and simply said "we could be"

Ianto just stood there, confused yet again until the man in the door way lowered himself down on to one knee and pulled a velvet box out of the pocket of his military coat, He opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful gold ring "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" Ianto couldn't believe his ears, this man, this beautiful, charming impossible man who could have absolutely anyone he wanted was asking him, Ianto jones, to marry him. Ianto realized his lover was still expecting an answer, Ianto grabbed Jack free hand, pulled him to his feet and planted what was possibly the most passionate loving kiss he had ever received on the older man's lips. AS they eventually pulled away from the kiss Ianto held both of his lovers hands and with a single tear running down his cheek simply whispered "yes, Jack Harkness, of course I will marry you"

Jack smiled, not his trademark Harkness grin but one of those truly genuine smiles that only few people ever see, because despite everything his beautiful Welshman had agreed to marry him, to be his forever. Ianto pulled Jack inside and on to the sofa, Pulling Jack on top of him which elicited a laugh from the other man before pulling him in to a passionate kiss, a kiss that seemed to last both a life time and a few seconds. As they pulled away from the kiss and through unspoken agreement both men headed towards the bedroom, looking only at each other.

* * *

Ianto lay naked in Jacks arms, both men still catching their breath, they in each other's arms in a content silence until Jack caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table, it was exactly midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Ianto Harkness-Jones"

"Merry Christmas, Jack Jones-Harkness"


End file.
